1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for mounting and/or displaying panels as partitions, displays, barriers, treatments, or other structures.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Recent trends in building design involve adding to the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure or design space by mounting one or more decorative panels thereto. This is at least partly since there is sometimes more flexibility with how the given panel (or set of panels) is designed, compared with the original structure. For example, panel materials include glass, wood, and polymeric resin materials, which can formed as panels to be used as partitions, walls, barriers, treatments, decor, signs, etc., in offices, homes, and other settings. Examples of resin materials include polyvinyl chloride or “PVC”; polyacrylate materials such as acrylic, and poly(methylmethacrylate) or “PMMA”; polyester materials such as poly(ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate), or “PET”; poly(ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate glycol) or “PETG”; glycol modified polycyclohexylenedimethlene terephthalate; or “PCTG”; as well as polycarbonate materials.
In general, resin materials such as these are now popular because they tend to be less expensive in most applications than materials such as glass or the like, where certain structural, optical, and aesthetic characteristics are desired. In addition, resin materials tend to be more flexible in terms of manufacture and assembly, since resin materials can also be relatively easily bent, molded, colored, shaped, cut, and modified in many different ways. Decorative resins can also provide more flexibility compared with glass and other conventional materials at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance. Additionally, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they may be formed to include a large variety of artistic colors, images, and shapes.
As mentioned above, one particular use of decorative resins can be in the panel form, where the panel might be used in conjunction with a panel mounting system as part of a partition, display, barrier, treatment, or other structure. One conventional type of panel mounting system includes mounting panels to a structure (e.g., wall, ceiling, or corresponding frame) using one or more standoffs. In general, a standoff positions a panel at a “standoff” (or extended) position with respect to a support structure (e.g., a wall). The standoff position is a distance defined generally by a length of a portion of the standoff (i.e., the standoff barrel).
To this end, a conventional standoff typically includes a standoff barrel that attaches to the given support structure on one end, and a capped screw configured to twist inside the standoff barrel on an opposing end. The standoff screw is typically threaded through one side of a given perforation in a panel, and screwed into the standoff barrel on an opposing side of the panel perforation.
Unfortunately, conventional panel mounting systems such as these tend to suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, mounting panels to a wall or other support using such conventional systems can be difficult and labor intensive. In particular, after mounting a standoff barrel to a support structure, an assembler is typically required to hold the panel in a desired mounting position, attempt to align a perforation in the panel with the standoff barrel, and align and thread the standoff screw through the perforation in the panel and into the standoff barrel. One will appreciate that the panel mounting process can be particularly difficult and cumbersome when using larger, heavier panels. Indeed, due to the awkwardness that may be caused by conventional panel mounting hardware, panels can be easily dropped or otherwise damaged during installation.
Additionally, the hardware itself can present a number of limitations. For instance, panels of different gauge may each require screws of different lengths. As such, an assembler either needs to keep a surplus of different length screws or order the screws and other hardware specifically needed for a particular panel system. If the wrong hardware is ordered, or the panel system requires modification, an assembler may not have the proper hardware on hand and may be forced to order new hardware, which can necessitate increased costs and time delays.
Another drawback of conventional panel mounting hardware is that capped standoff screws are often difficult to manufacture, which can increase cost. For example, manufacturing limitations can make it difficult to produce capped screws with longer lengths. In particular, such increased length, capped standoff screws often wobble and break during the manufacturing process. Additionally, increased length, capped standoff screws that do not fail during the manufacturing process, can nonetheless, include flaws due to manufacturing difficulty that can lead to premature failure.
Furthermore, conventional mounting hardware often does not account for the material properties of the particular type of panel being used; and thus, can lead to panel damage. For instance, many conventional mounting hardware options employ a metal-to-panel interface, which can create stress concentrations in both glass and acrylic panels that eventually lead to the creation of creaks and fissures in the panel. Additionally, conventional mounting hardware may not account for the unique material properties of resin panels. For example, resin panels may undergo significantly greater thermal expansion than metal or other conventional types of panels. Hardware that is too loose due to retraction of a panel can result in inappropriate shifting of the panel, which may cause the panel to rest in unintended positions against unintended hardware. Similarly, hardware that is too tight due to the expansion of a panel may result in one or more of the components digging into the panel, which can result in the creation of point stress that can lead to cracks and other damage.
In addition to the hardware itself, the tools required to use conventional mounting hardware can often lead to panel damage. For example, conventional panel mounting hardware, such as standoffs, typically requires a wrench or screw driver for assembly. Wrenches and other large tools are often cumbersome to use and can lead to inadvertent panel damage. For instance, assemblers often scratch or otherwise damage panels during tightening of the hardware. Scratching a panel during mounting is particularly common when an assembler is trying to both hold and align a panel and screw with a standoff barrel while attempting to tightened the screw. Similarly, assemblers often scratch panels when using hardware that necessitates using tools in close proximity to the panels, such as, for example countersunk screws and caps with a side, set screw.
Furthermore, conventional mounting hardware often is unsightly, too noticeable, or does not provide an appropriate aesthetic for desired design environments. In particular, this undesired aesthetic is often a result of the mounting hardware having a relatively “high profile” in that the mounting hardware protrudes somewhat with respect to the panel surface. The unpleasant aesthetic of conventional mounting hardware is often magnified when used with translucent, transparent, or other panels that magnify texture, light, color, and form. Thus, conventional mounting hardware may be unappealing to designers and architects seeking to obtain a certain aesthetic by using decorative architectural panels.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional panel mounting systems and hardware that can be addressed.